Father's Days and Birthdays
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: A fanfiction dedicated to Edward Cullen! Happy Birthday and Father's Day, Edward! AH! Bella wakes up and has a surprise for her husband, Edward! Tons of fluff between EXB! R&R! ONE-SHOT! Plus a conversation between me and SM! haha! ENJOY!


**This is for Edward Cullen! Happy Birthday and Happy Father's Day to Edward Cullen!**

**Me: Can I please own Edward Cullen?**

**SM: No! **

**Me: Please?**

**SM: No!**

**Me: Please?**

**SM: No!**

**Me: Please?**

**SM: *sighs* Yes.**

**Me: *big smile on my face* REALLY?**

**SM: NO! *laughs evilly***

**Me: *sniffes nose* But...but...its my** **birthday, too. (Not really!)**

**SM: *actually believes me* Okay, you can own him.**

**Me: YAY! NANA IN YOUR FACE LOSERS! EDWARD CULLEN IS MINE! *picks up Edward Cullen and takes off running at vampire speed (cause Edward changed me)***

**Edward Cullen: Who is this creepy chick?**

**Me: I'm your new wife! *laughs evilly***

**Edward Cullen: NOOOOOOOO! *echos out***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to my husband of a year, snoring lightly next to me. I turned to look at the time. 7 A.M. Ugh, too early. But then I remembered the date and what I had planned for today. I maneuvered gently out of my husbands arms and threw on his blue button up shirt.

I kissed his forehead and he rolled over and kept snoring. He is such a deep sleeper.

I headed to the kitchen of our three bedroom house and started fixing his breakfast. I made his favorites; eggs, bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes.

Today was my Edward's 24th birthday. It was also Father's Day. We don't have kids to celebrate Father's Day, but I had a certain surprise for Edward this year. I was lucky his birthday fell on the same day as Father's Day this year, because it's perfect timing for me to give him his surprise.

After making breakfast, I got out his cake from the back of the fridge. It was very hard to keep that hidden from him last night.

The cake was an ice cream cake, his favorite kind of cake. It was simple, yet beautiful. I made it at my small bakery yesterday.

I own my own bakery down the street called, _Bella's._ I know it's so cliché, but it fits it perfectly. I have a few people that work there. It's my close friends, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Swan, and Angela Webber. Alice and Rosalie are Edward's sisters, and Angela was one of my friends from high school. Edward is following in his father's footsteps and is going to become a doctor. Right now, he's still in school and will finish in two years.

Alice is with Jasper Hale, a family friend. They've been together since high school, and just recently got engaged. Rosalie, who use to be Rosalie Cullen, is married to my brother, Emmett Swan.

Emmett is my older brother by three years. He's muscular and very scary looking, but really, he's just a big teddy bear. But he always saved his scary side for boys who tried to hit on me in high school. Edward was the only one who wasn't scared off.

Edward, my Edward, was….there aren't words for how gorgeous and sexy he is. And to top it off, he is such a gentleman. His parents, especially his mother, Esme, taught him to always be a gentleman.

Esme is like a mother to me, since mine died when I was just three. When Alice brought me home for a sleep over the first time, Esme immediately gave off that motherly vibe. By the end of my visit, I was calling her, Mom. She was delighted. Esme was like a mother to all of us. Me, Emmett, and Jasper, even though we aren't her real children.

Carlisle, Esme's husband and Edward's father, is like a second father to me. Mine and Emmett's father, Charlie, was hardly ever around. Ever since Mom died, he threw himself into work, so we stayed over at the neighbor's house a lot. But when Emmett turned thirteen, he looked after both of us when Charlie was at work. Then, when we met the Cullens my sophomore year and Emmett's senior year, we always stayed over there.

Jasper's parents were always gone on business trips, so he practically lived with the Cullens also. His parents owned a lawyer business and barely ever had time to be at home with their son.

Me and Edward started dating in my sophomore year and his senior year. His sister, Alice, was in my grade, so we kind of met through her when I was at her house for the second time.

_*Flashback*_

"_Alice, I really don't want to wear this bikini," I said, eyeing myself in the mirror. The bikini was WAY too skimpy. It was white with deep blue stars on it. It was cute, just not on me. Alice sighed._

"_Bella, take the bikini off, and I will staple it to your ass. Now come on! I'm ready to go swimming!" she said._

_She took my hand and drug me out to her backyard where a huge in-ground pool was. Rosalie was laying out and Emmett and Jasper were wrestling in the pool._

_They looked up when they heard the glass door slide open. Jasper's mouth hung open as he saw Alice in her bathing suit. Emmett, being Emmett, wolf whistled._

_He then shouted, "Looking sexy there, Bella!"_

_I blushed, of course._

"_Come on, Bella!" she said._

_She dragged me to the edge of the pool, then jumped in. I stayed where I was, not really wanting to get wet. Alice immediately swam over to Jasper and wrapped her arms and legs around him. He gave her a kissed and smiled down at her._

_Emmett looked at me. "Come on, Bellsy! Come swim with your big brother. Rosalie won't swim with me," he pouted._

"_Um, Emmett I'd rather not. I think I'm just going to go lay under a towel," I said, making my way slowly over to the beach chairs._

_Emmett got a mischief glint in his eyes. He smirked a smug smile, then got out of the pool. He started making his way towards me. I knew what he was fixing to do. He was going to throw me in the damn pool. _

"_Come here, Bella," he said, a little creepy._

"_Emmett Charles Swan, don't you dare throw me in that pool!" I yelled, backing away from him._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, if you don't jump in, then I will!" he said, smirking._

_I shrieked when he took a dive at me, and ran away before he could catch me. I took off running for the house, so I could run into the bathroom and lock myself in there. I could hear Emmett behind me, and turned around to see how far away he was. Big mistake._

_I saw him not too far away, and that made me run faster. I ended up smacking into another body, and we both fell hard on the ground, with me on top of them._

_I pulled myself up a little and looked down. Below me was the most gorgeous person in the world. He had bronze, sex hair that couldn't be tamed, the most greenest eyes on the face of the planet, his jaw was sharp and defined, and he was tan. Really tan. His nose was perfectly straight, as were his teeth, which looked like perfect white pearls._

_Our eyes met, brown on emerald, and the world stopped spinning. We just kept staring at each other, lost in our own world. That is, until Emmett decided to pick me up and start dragging me to the pool._

_He had me thrown over his shoulder and I kicked and screamed and beat on his muscular back._

"_Emmett, you idiot, put me down! Emmett Swan, I will kick your-"_

_I didn't get to finish because he had thrown me in the pool. I swallowed tons of water and immediately kicked for the surface. When I came up, I started coughing. When I could finally breathe again, I glared daggers at Emmett. He was laughing, along with everyone else._

"_I hate you, Emmett," I said, heading to the edge of the pool to get out._

"_I love you, too, little sis," he said, laughing his booming laugh._

_When I got to the edge, there was two hands there, reaching towards me. I looked up to meet two emerald eyes again. I took his hands and he pulled me out. I could see him full on now._

_He was really muscular, but not like my brother. He was somewhat lanky and had a sharp and defined abs. I just wanted to run my hands over them. I blushed at the thought._

"_Thanks, err…." I trailed off, not knowing his name._

"_Edward. Edward Cullen. I'm Alice and Rosalie's brother," he said, holding out his hand._

"_Bella. Bella Swan," I said, shaking his hand, and smiling a shy smile. He smiled a crooked smile that made my heart rate speed up to a mile a minute._

"_And I'm Emmett, her older brother," Emmett came up to us and threw his arm over my shoulder in a protective way._

_Edward immediately took a step back from Emmett's intimidating form. I glared at Emmett._

"_And your leaving. I'm still mad at you, you big idiot," I said, glaring at him._

_He looked down at me and snickered, so I used all my strength and pushed him in the pool. Surprisingly, I managed to push him in and he came back up glaring at me._

"_I hate you, Bella," he growled at me, but was looking at Edward._

"_I love you, too, big bro," I said, mocking him._

_I turned back to Edward, who looked amused._

"_Sorry about knocking into you earlier," I said, blushing again._

_He chuckled a velvet chuckle, which made my knees go weak._

"_Don't worry about it. You can knock me over anytime you want," he said, smiling that crooked smile again._

_I blushed again. We managed talking the whole day, on a beach chair. I learned he was a senior and was the quarterback for our football team. I knew, immediately, he was out of my league._

_I learned he liked to listen to classical music and played the piano. He liked to read classics and despised girls that threw themselves at him every chance they got. He actually never had a girlfriend, which shocked me. How could someone so gorgeous never have had a girlfriend? _

_He asked me a lot about my life, which I told him mostly everything about. When he asked about any boyfriends, I blushed and answered that I'd never had any. He looked shocked, but moved onto a different question._

_The whole time, I could feel Emmett's glare on us, mostly on the back of Edward's head._

_When Carlisle got home and grilled some burgers on the grill, we all went to eat. Me, Emmett, and Jasper were staying the night at the Cullen's place, which I was now excited about._

_When I went to sit at the table, now in a blue dress sundress Alice put me in to go over my swimsuit, Edward pulled my chair out for me. I blushed and sat down, thanking him. He shocked me when he sat down next to me. Emmett sat across from Edward, next to his girlfriend, Rosalie, and glared at Edward the whole time._

_It was pretty amusing to watch Emmett eat his burger viciously, and never remove his glare at Edward. If looks could kill…._

_That night, Alice chose the movie, _The Notebook,_ I knew immediately I was going to cry. It was one of my favorite movies ever._

_I sat down in the loveseat to get away from all the couples. Edward came up to me and smiled._

"_Got anymore room?" he asked._

_I blushed, AGAIN, and nodded, scooting over. There wasn't much room, Edward turned me to where my bottom was on the loveseat, but my legs over his lap._

_He smiled that crooked smile at me and put his arm around my shoulders. I blushed and laid my head down on his shoulder. He laid his head on top of mine and Alice started the movie._

_Not once did Emmett look at the TV screen. He always kept his glare on Edward. I could almost see steam come out of his ears. Edward and I just ignored him, watching the movie._

_When Edward touched me, I could feel an electric current flowing through us, but now when we were this close, it felt like my body was on a live wire. _

_I cried, like I knew I would. Edward just wiped away my tears with his thumbs. Emmett just got even madder, if that's possible._

_All of us ended up falling asleep towards the end of the movie. It was the most perfect night of my life, falling asleep in the arms of an angel._

_The next day, after we had woken up and our stomachs were filled with breakfast, Emmett and I had to pack up to leave because our father would have been home soon. Edward pulled me aside before we left and asked me out on a date. I smiled and nodded. He then leaned_ _down, shocking me, and kissed me._

_I was surprised at first, but then responded immediately. I buried my fingers in his hair and stood on my tippy toes to be closer to him._

_And that's how Emmett found us. In a full make out session, me up against the wall and Edward's hands on my hips._

_Emmett went ballistic, and pulled Edward off of me and started beating him. He had met his breaking point. I was shocked at first, but recovered quickly, then ran over to Emmett and jumped on his back, trying to get him to stop._

_Everyone came in to see what was going on, and Jasper pulled Emmett off of Edward. Edward suffered from a black eye and a bloody nose, which isn't that bad since it came from Emmett. I helped him clean it up, and after Carlisle checked on him, saying he was okay, giving him a goodbye kiss, telling Esme and Carlisle how sorry I was for Emmett's behavior, and making Emmett apologize to Edward, we left._

_I was embarrassed about Emmett's behavior. The whole way home was silent. We didn't talk for a month. Every time he tried to apologize, I turned my back on him and ignored him. Edward and I became closer. It shocked me that he wanted someone like me, the shy, smart girl, when he could have had the head cheerleader, Tanya Denali. But he simply he didn't want someone like Tanya, who was fake. He wanted me, always saying I was beautiful._

_I was shocked Emmett's beating hadn't scared him off. He simply told me I was worth it and he would take it a million times over if it meant he got to keep me. I rewarded him with a kiss._

_Edward encouraged me to talk to Emmett, saying that I shouldn't ignore him because he was my only brother. He also dazzled me into it with his eyes and kissing._

_I gave in, and the next day, Emmett and I sat down and talked. We made a deal, he wouldn't interfere with my love life, unless I asked him to beat the dude's ass. I agreed with a chuckle. We went back to being close again after that, and everything was good between him and Edward._

_*End of Flashback*_

I smiled at the thought of my idiot of a brother. I loved him to death, but sometimes he just drove me crazy.

I finished putting all twenty-four candles on the cake and set it out on the table. I walked back to my husband's room and smiled as I got an idea, seeing Edward's half naked body still lying there, sleeping.

I ran and jumped on the bed and started jumping up and down.

"Wake up, wake up! Time to wake up, birthday boy!" I said, jumping up and down next to him.

"Mmmm….Bella, stop jumping!" he groaned into the pillow.

I laughed and landed on his muscled stomach lightly with both my legs on either side of him. He opened his green eyes to look at me.

"Wake up," I said before kissing his nose.

He groaned. "It's too early," he said, rolling over and taking me with him.

He hovered over me and started tickling me. I laughed and tried to break free from him.

"Stop it!" I giggled. He stopped, and kissed me.

"Can I get my birthday sex now?" he asked against my lips, seeing me in just his button down shirt. Oh, what a tempting offer.

"Tempting offer, but no, not yet. Breakfast is ready, as is your cake and present. We're going to your parents' place at noon for lunch. But tonight, you'll get your birthday sex," I teased.

He groaned and sat up. The covers fell off his bare chest to reveal him in just his boxers.

I stood up and grabbed his hand. He got up and threw on some sweat pants, but no shirt, much to my pleasure, and followed me into the kitchen.

"Wow, love, this looks good," he said, digging in.

We ate in silence, and when he was finished, I brought the cake over to him. He eyed it hungrily. I swear, I always run out of food really fast. Edward can eat a whole pizza by himself.

"Put anymore candles on that cake and you'll set it on fire," he teased as I lighted all twenty-four candles.

I laughed and slapped his shoulder.

"You know me. I always do things thoroughly," I said, lighting the last one.

He rolled his eyes before closing them. He blew out the candles, first with the left side, then the right, then paused and blew out the last two. I laughed at his silliness.

"Happy Birthday, Edward," I said, hugging him from behind, my arms around his neck.

"Can I get my present now?" he asked like a small five year old child, or in an Emmett fashion.

I laughed and went to get his present. I was particularly nervous about giving him my gift.

"You've been hanging around my brother too much," I said, as I pulled out the small rectangular box.

I gave it to him and sat down next to him, waiting impatiently for him to open it. He tore the wrapping paper off and held the small, plain, white box in his hands. I bit my lip as he lifted the lid. He looked down at the small pregnancy test, with no emotion on his face. He picked up the small note that I had written and stuck in the box. It read:

_Dear Edward,_

_Today is a special day for two reasons. The first reason is, obviously, your twenty-fourth birthday. Happy Birthday, Edward. I've loved you since I first saw you and I plan to spend many more birthdays with you. But there is another reason why today is a special day. Today is special, because not only is it your birthday, but it is the first time you get to celebrate Father's Day. I'm pregnant! Happy Father's Day, Edward! I hope to spend many more of those with you, too, baby._

_Love Always,_

_Bella_

He picked up the positive pregnancy test before looking up at me. He had tears in his eyes and smiled at me.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he asked, quite shocked.

I bit my lip and nodded. He jumped up and picked me up and started swinging me around.

"I'm going to be a dad!" he said a little louder.

"I'm going to be sick!" I said, feeling the familiar nauseous feeling.

He immediately put me down, and I ran to the sink, knowing I wouldn't make it to the toilet. He came over and held my hair back as I tasted my breakfast for the second time. When I finished puking my breakfast up, I washed my mouth out.

"Sorry, love," Edward said sheepishly when I turned back to him. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It would have happened anyways. Damn morning sickness," I said, washing the sink out.

"Oh, Bella. You have made me the happiest man alive," he said, hugging me. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward. Happy Birthday and Father's Day, Edward."

**The End**


End file.
